Naisho Keibi
Naisho Keibi is a Jonin-level shinobi of Kirigakure and an instructor to any up and coming genin. He comes from a long line of mostly merchants and shop owners who have resided in the Land of Water and is the first in his family to ever become a ninja, something of which he takes great pride in. He is a man who has been in a few wars since the Fourth Shinobi World War and some after that while also facing many times of his village going through times of prejudice. He is, however, one of the few who are indifferent to those who are "unique" when he feels anyone could be strong and unique, regardless if they have a special ability or not. As of current time, he is on a team with his first and previous genin team known as Team Keibi but is hoping at some point to return as a Jonin instructor to a new generation of Kirigakure genin. Background Growing up after the War Naisho is one of those many who were born just a little before the Fourth Shinobi World War and one of many children who kept both parents, especially since they were civilians at the time. Much of his life was spent in the post-war times of Kirigakure which was somewhat hit by the impact and did grow up in a struggling part of Kirigakure. Nonetheless, much of his childhood has been relatively normal as he grew healthy and fairly social with others. Thus there was nothing ever unusual about him or anything that stood out. Eventually though Naisho would begin to express some interest in joining the Ninja academy and it took much convincing for his parents to let him. But eventually the two would give in and allow him to join the school to which he was excited about. Though his parents would have a lot of reservations since they didn’t exactly like shinobi themselves and were even more so for those who had unusual abilities. But Naisho would never share this same view as them. Academy Days During Naisho's academy days he was generally the kind of person who didn't mind hanging out with just about any kind of crowd. He wasn't part of the popular kids, the uncool kids, or even the outcasts, he was the kind to be among each of the groups and talked with all. In a way he was like the kid that had a foot in different worlds at the academy. He also wasn't the kind to be at the top of the class in terms of scores but he was always making good enough marks that he could pass his classes the few years he was there. The lowest he had was really genjutsu, the class not exactly being covered quite that much. Though it was during this time that Naisho showed fairly good skill in taijutsu and expressed interest in Kenjutsu. His ninjutsu skills though were only of average skill and usually had to have some help during this time to have decent control. Nonetheless, Naisho proved himself to be competent enough to pass his classes and was to graduate to become a genin. Throughout these few years however, his parents continued to try and make Naisho give up this ridiculous goals of his, least in their eyes. But the young boy at the time refused to listen and pushed onwards until he finally achieved his first goal and went on to becoming a genin. Being a Genin and unfortunate Diagnosis When Naisho became a Genin he was the first ever in his family to truly become any sort of ninja at all, making him usually quite proud to reach some level. It was during this time the young man began taking his training more seriously and under the guidance of his own jonin instructor began experimenting to see where his strengths and weaknesses were throughout their training sessions and various missions during these next two years. With trial and error Naisho eventually discovered he held a natural talent for taijutsu and Kenjutsu or other bladed weapons, but still lacked slightly in his ninjutsu. And well genjutsu...he pretty much ended up giving up trying with that. Naisho and his team quickly grew in skill and use of their team work to the point their sensai deemed them ready for the Chunin exams that year after they graduated. Unfortunately, a few months before Naisho was set to enter he began showing symptoms of being incredibly sick much of the time, becoming weak, tired often, and occasionally coughing up blood. Concerned his team sent him to the medical staff where he was diagnosed of having a disease of some kind, but it was unknown to what kind he had at the time. This often got Naisho hospitalized during the next year and prevented his team from going to the Chunins and interfered with much of his genin life. Eventually though, Naisho overcame his illness enough their team could participate and made it through. Before his illness came up again Naisho was graduated to the next level to becoming a Chunin. Chunin to Jonin During his chunin career Naisho began to work to improve his ninjutsu and chakra control enough that it wouldn't completely hold him back. Along with it he began improving his use of Kenjutsu and Taijutsu, the places where he was most strong at compared to that. This time in his life was generally the most prosperous of his ninja career where he occasionally worked with different teams in Kiri and also his former teammates before one of them was killed on a different mission sometime later. Although, this was a time his disease was reoccurring on and off. Despite this, Naisho eventually would advance to the rank of Jonin at the age of thirty years and by this time lost his parents by natural causes. Though it was a difficult time in his life to lose them he didn't take long to recover and frequently visits their graves even today. It was also some time during this career part of his life he met the Burossamu sisters, Homura and Sagiri and eventually approached them and encourage the orphans to follow their dreams where as his parents never did. Unknowingly though Naisho was watched by the new Mizukage from afar, Muzai Kaguya who would eventually approach him in person, surprising Naisho greatly. Though nervous towards the Kaguya considering the rumors at the time it wasn't long before the two men talked a short time and Muzai encouraged the jonin to continue working with them. From then on Naisho would eventually take the two girls and their brother as his students and train them to the Chunin they are today. Personality Naisho is the type of person who is always fairly kind and caring towards others, usually willing to help anyone should they need it. He doesn’t see the type to hold grudges either and usually let’s most conflicts and difficult situations go. He is very compassionate and kind hearted, sometimes being described as being too trusting at times but this doesn’t seem to stop him. Naisho is the kind of guy willing to go out of his way to help anyone he knows and sometimes be a shoulder to cry on, being more of a supporting kind of friend anyone can rely on. However, Naisho is known to be a little strict and curt from time to time, though is most often only strict in training and with his students. Yet, he also has a mix of encouragement and bringing out someone’s potential no matter their skills. This Kiri ninja is also fiercely loyal to those he cares deeply for and for his village, being the type to lay his life on the line and willing to take a bullet for someone, even if they might be someone he doesn’t particularly like in their village. But this, in Naisho’s eyes, should mean nothing as those of Kirigakure are still his comrades no matter who they are or how they act. Though he is also normally the calm, calculating type when it comes to some situations and usually has to be a voice of reason. Also with being from Kirigakure Naisho has grown up around a lot of prejudice in his village but has not inherited such a feeling towards those of unusual ability. For this Jonin he believes everyone has potential for something, beyond what their uncommon ability might be. Because of this Naisho is one of the handful that sets out to protect those who are usually viewed as unwanted and different, holding up to his name to a point. Appearance Naisho is a fairly tall man with broad shoulder and chest and a fairly muscular, toned body. He has a normal looking complexion though sometimes looks slightly tan. His eyes are a blue-gray in color and a little wide along with spiky charcoal black hair. Besides this there is really nothing too distinguishing about Naisho except the fact he has many old scars from past battles and from participating in the Fourth Shinobi World War. For Naisho’s attire it is generally the usual attire for shinobi. He usually wears long sleeved shirts and long pants with the standard shinobi sandals. He also wears fingerless black gloves that cover the end of is shirts and may occasionally wear short sleeve shirts. Besides this he usually wears wrappings around the ankles and face and sometimes mesh armor beneath his shirts or in place of his ankle wrappings. Last of all he wears a wrapping around his upper left thigh and extra detachable pocket holder, dark green shinobi vest, and his forehead protector. Abilities Ninjutsu Compared to his other skills Naisho hasn't always been the best at Ninjutsu. His skills have been acknowledged enough to gain him a Jonin-level among his village but still not on par with others. He is strong enough he can perform basic ninjutsu skills with ease, especially when using them in rather quick succession. When it comes to more powerful techniques it takes Naisho a bit more time since his chakra control could use a little work even today. So often using the more basic techniques to their fullest seems the best way to go for this Kiri ninja. Taijutsu Naisho has shown much more talent and progress in this category, something of which he's preferred to work on since the time of his Genin days. He has shown himself to be very effective in close combat, making use of an "offense is the best defense" tactic where he strikes his opponents with quick, precise strikes. This usually ranges from the use of his hands, fists, kicks, feet, and on occasions head or fingers. Thus, a head on attack is usually where Naisho proves most valuable from excellent endurance and speed playing to his advantage on the battle field. Kenjutsu Another aspect of Taijutsu, Naisho has found that in extension to hand-to-hand combat he also has a talent for the use of bladed weapons. This often leads him to use a sword, kunai, or small daggers as aides in his battles, making some of his taijutsu strikes all the more deadly. When it comes to something like a sword though, Naisho will try to use small swords or ones that aren't too bulky to where it'll affect his speed or precision in battle. Nature Transformations Water Release Like most Kiri-nin Naisho's nature skill lies in the Water Release. But as stated before his skill in it's use is rather mediocre compared to his other skills bringing him to rarely use some high level Water Release techniques. In fact, he much prefers to use the basic techniques in quick succession along with those taught in the academy. Trivia *Naisho's name, when used in traditional of his last name coming first, literally means "Secret Guard or Guardian". *Due to Naisho's condition recurring throughout his ninja career it has been estimated by many medical staff that he is likely not to live very long. In fact, it's very likely he will be lucky to live past his forties. *Naisho is one of the only ones on his team who does not have a kekkei genkai of some kind.